Tombstone Picnic (Show Bendy'ego)
Tombstone Picnic '''(na polski można to tłumaczyć, jako ''Piknikowy Nagrobek'' lub ''Nagrobek Piknikowy''') - tytuł pierwszej udostępnionej społeczności z trzech obecnie znanych kreskówek o Bendy'm i jego przygodach opublikowanej przez jednego z deweloperów gry pdt. ,,Bendy and the Ink Machine" - The Meatly'ego. Została wykonana przez wspomnianego twórcę i Bookpasta oraz zanimowana przez TimetheHobo i WendyLiZard. Czarno-biała animacja stylizowana na wczesnodisney'owską produkcje z lat 20. i 30. XX wieku n.e została zawarta w szerszym materiale jakim był trailer do trzeciego rozdziału projektu zamieszczony na serwisie YouTube dnia 11 sierpnia 2017 roku zatytułowany, jako ,,"Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter Three" - Reveal Trailer 2017". Między 0:04, a 1:14 fragmentem filmu zamieszczona jest trwająca ok. 1 minutę publikacja luźno nawiązująca do znanego z fabuły gry show Bendy'ego produkowanego 30 lat przed wydarzeniami z [[Rozdział 1|rozdziału pierwszego: ''Ruchome Obrazki]] przez firmę Sillyvision. Przypuszczalnie odcinek ten nie ma najmniejszych powiązań z historią przedstawioną w grze, ale jego niewielkie fragmenty są wyświetlane w pewnych etapach przechodzenia Poziomu 14 w rozdziale 3. Animacja thumb|center|555px Autor trailera - TheMeatly - umieszcza animacje dopiero w 0:04 sekundzie trwania filmu - wcześniej ukazane jest tylko logo jego studia deweloperskiego, ale już wtedy w tle pojawiają się i znikają charakterystyczne kropki oraz słychać głuchy szum tak jakby wszystko było nagrywane starym projektorem filmowym z XX wieku. We wspomnianym momencie szum zastępuje ścieżka dźwiękowa, a zanikłe logo wstęp do produkcji, na którym widać maskę Bendy'ego z zamieszczonym na niej tytułem ,,TOMBSTONE PICNIC", a nieco niżej podtytułem ,,A BENDY CARTOON". Dodatkowo widoczne są raczej niewyraźne, ale czytelne rozjaśnione napisy: ,,JOEY DREW STUDIOS PRESENTS" (z pol. ,,JOEY DREW STUDIO PRZEDSTAWIA") na górze i ,,WRITTEN AND DIRECTED BY JOEY DREW" (z pol. ,,NAPISY I DYREKCJA OD JOEY'A DREW") na dole. Do 8 sekundy maska Bendy'ego i tytuł subtelnie wibrują, gdy wyświetlona jest właściwa część produkcji. Kreskówka zaczyna się do animacji idącego Bendy'ego z piknikowym koszykiem. Początkowo kamera skoncentrowana jest tylko na nim, ale już chwilę później rozszerza się na resztę ekranu. W tle widać niewyraźne drzewa, wzgórza, łąki, nagrobki oraz drogę, po której przechadza się główny bohater. Jedynymi kolorami pojawiającymi się w filmie jest biel, czerń i odcienie szarości. W 13 sekundzie produkcji posuwającego się na przód głównego bohatera chwyta za nogę znienacka wychodząca z drogi ręka w wyniku czego ten upada i upuszcza koszyk. Po krótkiej szarpaninie właścicielem ręki okazuje się być żywy kościotrup, który wyłania się z ziemi, co powoduje przerażenie uwolnionego Bendy'ego, który jednak nie ucieka tylko siada na ziemi przed potworem, który tylko zawadiacko mruga i grozi mu palcem, a następnie z powrotem chowa się pod ziemią. Cała sytuacja wprawia protagonistę w zdziwienie, ale szybko dostrzega on siedzącego na pieńku drzewa i jedzącego kanapkę Borysa, który rozbił własny piknik oraz zagarnął należący do niego koszyk (którego wcześniej opuścił), co poważnie rozgniewało animowanego diabła. Po podciągnięciu nieistniejących rękawów próbuje on zwrócić jego uwagę, ale Borys nawet się na niego nie patrząc gwałtownie pociąga za koc w wyniku czego ten ląduje poza ekranem. Bendy nie odpuszcza i po kilku nieudanych próbach zwrócenia na siebie uwagi wpada na pomysł porozumiewawczo mrugając do oglądającego/oglądających. Wykorzystując nieuwagę konkurenta niezauważony wyciąga ze swojego kosza butelkę szampana, potrząsa nią i opryskuje pianą antagonistę, która wyrzuca go wraz z koszykiem do góry, a koc poza ekran. Po lądowaniu animowany wilk rozsierdzony szyderczym śmiechem Bendy'ego nabiera groźnego wyrazu twarzy, który zmusza głównego bohatera do ucieczki. W tym momencie na głowę rozgniewanego animka spada koszyk piknikowy, ale ten - ignorując całkowicie znajdujący się na jego głowie koszyk - podnosi swoją kanapkę spośród porozrzucanych produktów i spokojnie powraca do jej konsumpcji. W 0:54 sekundzie filmu akcja przenosi się na cmentarz, gdzie po drodze biegnie przestraszony Bendy, który ostatecznie chowa się za jednym z wielu nagrobków. W 0:57 momencie zmienia się perspektywa, a po chwili oglądania się czy nie jest ścigany protagonista odkrywa, że nie jest sam. Ponowne spotkanie się z wcześniejszym szkieletem wywołuje przerażeniu obydwóch stron, a Bendy ucieka przed uspokojonym potworem. Głównego bohatera zatrzymuje się przy wielkim głazie, aby odsapnąć, ale wówczas pojawia się idąc z ziemi i padający na głaz cień jakiejś postaci. W tym momencie jakoś produkcji gwałtownie się pogarsza, a w tle słychać niepokojący, głośny szum. Ostatnia scena przedstawia Bendy'ego, który dostrzega kogoś, kto go obserwuje - jego twarz zdaje się pozostawać bez wyrazu. W 1:15 chwili kreskówka na dobre się kończy się enigmatycznie i bez zwyczajowych napisów końcowych po czym następuje właściwa część zapowiedzi do 3 rozdziału. Ciekawostki *Jest to jedyna tego typu kreskówka, która niedoczekała się osobnego filmu, a została wcięta w produkcje o odmiennej tematyce; *Jest to jedyna tego typu kreskówka, która została wydana bez żadnej okazji. Pozostałe dwie wydano w Halloween i Boże Narodzenie; *Brak zwyczajowych napisów końcowych może dowodzić, że kreskówka nigdy nie został ukończona; *Bardzo nietypowym zabiegiem Joey'a Drew'a i innych fikcyjnych twórców kreskówki było zastosowanie w materiale dla dzieci motywów niepokoju i śmierci (wszędzie widoczne nagrobki, motyw żywego szkieletu i cienia tajemniczej postaci). Niewykluczone, że ten nieodpowiedni styl stał się przyczyną upadku firmy Sillyvision i jej show; **Zdaje się, że Borys rozłożył piknik w pobliżu... cmentarza, co potwierdzają nagrobki w tle oraz sam tytuł produkcji; **Nie wiadomo, kto rzuca cień w ostatnich ujęciach kreskówki. Nie mógł to być Borys, w którego przypadku widać, by było długie uszy ani szkielet w związku z sylwetką cienia, która sugeruje, że była to człowiek; Galeria Wstęp do kreskówki 1.png|Wstęp przed kreskówką Początek.gif|Idący Bendy złapany za nogę przez wychodzącą z ziemi rękę Bendy i szkielet.gif|Bendy i szkielet Bendy i Borys 1.gif|Pierwsze spotkanie Bendy'ego i Borysa Fortel Borysa1.gif|Fortel Borysa Bendy i Borys 2.gif|Bendy próbuje zwrócić uwagę Borysa Fortel Bendy'ego.gif|Fortel Bendy'ego Zły Borys.gif|Wściekły Borys Borys i koszyk.gif|Borys z koszykiem na głowie Uciekający Bendy.gif|Bendy chowa się za grobem Bendy i szkielet2.gif|Bendy ponownie spotyka szkieleta Ostatnie sceny.gif|Ostatnie sceny animacji Kategoria:Show Bendy'ego Kategoria:Kreskówki